Drizzling Rain
by LolaRhi
Summary: Finn and Quinns journey with there baby.  the baby is Finn's.  love, tears, heartbreak, loss, and music
1. Chapter 1

Drizzle's Journey

finn

"Quinn!, whats with the silent treatment" i yelled down the main hall of mckinelly high. His girlfriend hadn't spoken with him since Tuesday, now it was Thursday, what the hell was going on, this had never happened between him and Quinn.

I chased her down the hall, I had to talk with her. I couldn't think of living without her. Never.

"Quinn, whatever I did, Im really sorry…" I probably sounded desparate. "just tell me sweetheart, please."

Tears swelled up in her forest-green eyes. I took her hands, "im sorry, Quinnieeee"

What had I done to her? Im so lost!

Quinn spoke for the first time in our, well my, conversation. "Finn… im so scared… youll be mad."

What the heck was she talking about?

"no baby, never mad at you. You can tell me anything." I took her into my arms, she was so small.

"well… im… im…"

"what is it baby?" this must be serious.

"impregnant" her words came out in a jumble, then her tears came.

"Quinn….." oh my god, what does a heartattck feel like? "are you sure, is it mine?"

"yes…." She was sobbing uncontrollably and when she breated, she said "don't hate me, please, don't hate me"

I took held her in my arms tight, I took her out to my pick-up, and pulled her into my lap in the front seat and pulled out of the parking lot, very carfully, to the shopping complex across the street from our school.

"Quinn…." I started again, "its okay, everything is going to be okay" I said

"immmm sooooosoooososooo sorry finn, I thought I wouldn't get preg... pregnant if we didn't use protection cos it was our first time" her breathing was going back to normal but her sobs were still ripping out of her.

"shhhh, I thought that too." Wow how stupid. "we have to tell our parents, they will help us figure this all out."

"no!" she was suddenly mad. " we cant tell anyone… my parents will kill me"

"no they wont sweetie, theey will help us out"

"finn, my parent are high up at our church, and if a…. scandal… went on…. They… lets just say the will fight for their position." Queen bitch Quinn came out through her tears.

I totally dodged the subject now, "are we going to keep…. Keep the baby…?"


	2. Chapter 2

"I… don't know, not yet" she sobbed out, "oh, god, my parents will kill me!" she said loudly.

I couldn't believe she was pregnant; just a few minutes ago I was just Finn, now I'm a daddy. And my favorite girl in the whole wide world was the mommy to the baby. I was just so happy.

"Quinn…" I hugged her to me, her cries quieting down.

*3 months later*

Quinn POV

I woke up to my 2 favorite things, but something I hated.

I rolled over to see Finn lying very close to me, his warmth radiating off him, his shallow breathing. Then I felt our little baby kicking me from the inside. It kind of tickled, but I knew it was safe, and that's all that really mattered.

Sunday mornings like these, when I was just lying in bed, I thought about my future, my past, my baby, Finn, doctor bills. The ups and downs of our life.

But the thing I hated was the fact that I was taking everything away from Finn. His future, his life would now be spent with a baby, which we were most defiantly not ready for. I just wish we were older, but I guess we had 6 more months to grow up.

"Morning sweetheart, how's our little baby doing in there?" Finn whispered, putting a protective hand over the small bump on my stomach.

It was nice that I was able to live with Finn after my parents kicked me out, he was always happy to see me. No matter if I was bitching about being pregnant, or crying about something stupid, or just coming home from the store. That's just how Finn was, always happy.

"Good as ever. We have a baby doctor appointment today at 1:00 this afternoon."

"Oh! We get to find out if our little one is a boy or a girl!" Finn said excitedly, rubbing my belly.

I looked at the clock; 11:00. We slept in!

"Finn, get up we have 2 hours, get dressed, eat breakfast, and be waiting at the door at 12:30, break!"

Directly at 12:31, an out of breath Finn came bounding down the stairs. "I'm ready quinine!"

"Alrighty, let's go" I said excitedly.

"I'm so excited love; we are going to be able to see our baby! Do you want a boy or a girl?"

"Finn let's not get too ahead of ourselves now." 

_I want a girl_ I thought to myself, but I couldn't say that out loud, what if it was a boy?

"You know what Quinn, your right, I just want our baby to be healthy, and I want it to look just like you, whether if it's a boy or a girl." Finn said as he pulled the 1993, red pick-up out of his driveway.

The small room with light blue walls was chilly against my skin, but Finn gave me a reassuring hug, making me feel warm all over.

"Hello! I'm doctor Corazza!" a tall, skinny woman said as she bustled into the room. "You, my dear, must be Quinn Fabray, and you must be-"she said as she gestured toward Finn sitting next to me.

"Finn, Finn Hudson. The baby's daddy" Finn stated as he stood up from his perch. Dr. Corazza and Finn shook hands and then the doctor shook mine. She was all smiles.


End file.
